Plucked
by Yukimura Hina
Summary: Destiel one-shot. Mature. Read and Review. Pretty much PWP.  written for fun on a road trip. Hope you like it


_ Blue eyes widen, then roll back. Lips slightly puffy from kissing open in an "O" of pleasure and a gasp releases._

_'He's beautiful'_ Dean thinks as he leans down to nibble at that perfectly slender neck. Dean Winchester never thought that he'd ever be with the one he loved who had saved him in so many ways, but when he had appeared in a nearly silent fluttering and said his name with that husky growl, Dean knew he couldn't hold back anymore. Instead of the rebuking he expected when he pressed his lips to Castiel's, Dean was surprised with a passionate return that led to a furious grappling on the bed.

The hotel room was getting warmer with their body heat and Dean quickly shed his shirt. Beneath him, his angel began to whimper and reach for him. Strong but nervous fingers trail down Dean's muscled chest coming to stop at the waistband of his jeans.

"Dean," he grunts in a voice impossibly lower than usual, "I don't know what to do."

The hunter smiles softly at the admission. "Don't worry, Cas. I'll take care of you," he says as he leans down to once again plunder the angel's mouth; their tongues like fire as they battled

"Tell me what to do," Castiel says in a whisper as they pull apart. Dean sits up from where he had been straddling Cas's hips.

"You can undress me if you want and I'll return the favor," Dean said with a grin. Castiel nervously touched the silver button at the top of the jeans and slowly undid it, then pulled the zipper down. He looked up for confirmation that he was doing it right. His hunter was gazing at him with so much love, so much passion, all of his doubts washed away and he took to his job with confidence, peeling the thick denim down and off Dean's legs.

Cas could clearly see the strain of Dean's erection through his boxers but the thought was soon swept away as his love pulled him to the edge of the bed. He sat up, legs hanging over and watched intensely as the elder Winchester kneeled before him almost reverently.

Dean looked up and smiled at Castiel then slowly pushed the heavy trench-coat off his shoulders and threw it to the side. His suit jacket and white button down shirt soon followed and Dean raked his eyes appreciatively over the angel's slim but firm torso. Dean lightly traced small circles around Cas's small pink nipples and chuckled deeply as the piercing eyes that were following his every move suddenly closed at the stimulation. Cas slowly slid onto his back and with a nudge, lifted his hips to assist Dean in removing his tented slacks.

Dean watched the quick rise and fall of his angel's chest as he breathed. He wasn't as heavily muscled as Dean was, but Castiel's vessel was toned with a smooth chest and stomach. The sharp angles of his hipbones drew Dean's eye and he couldn't help leaving a love-bite above the left side, earning a small hiss of pain. "Dean!" Castiel glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I needed to. You are so... beautiful." Dean reached his hand up and stroked the angel's face.

"I am going to make you feel amazing tonight. It might hurt for a little bit though. Can I?" Dean's voice trembled as he stared into the eyes of his love.

"Dean, I trust you with everything I am."

Dean's heart swelled. He slowly climbed up on the bed in front of Cas, nudging his knees apart with his thighs so that Cas's legs were now loosely wrapped around his hips. Dean stroked Cas through his boxer-briefs, feeling him stiffen even more under his ministrations. A damp patch had now appeared on the front of the briefs and Dean took a moment to slide these off as well leaving the angel completely bare. He resumed his stroking and drank in the sight of Cas convulsing in newfound pleasure.

"I need.." Cas said as he bucked into the quickening hand.

"What do you need?" Dean's voice was husky and soft.

"I... need," he let out a groan that made a jolt of arousal pass through Dean and curl in his abdomen. He was so close, Dean could feel it. He tightened his grip and felt Castiel shudder as he finally climaxed in a gasping breath, spurting onto his own chest. Castiel let out a string of hushed words Dean could only guess was the most blasphemous Enochian. As he watched Cas come down from his high, Dean reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He coated his fingers and began to tease Castiel's entrance.

"What is that?" Cas asked breathlessly as he propped himself up slightly on his elbows.

"It's gonna help you relax," Dean replied with a smile, "now lay back." He kissed his angel's pink cheeks before gently pushing him back.

Cas let out the most unholy grunt when Dean's fingers slid in, but his moans increased tenfold when the felling of fullness became the friction of swift pumping. Everything was hot and slick and Cas could barely keep his eyes open to the onslaught of pleasure his hunter gave him. Suddenly, Dean crooked his fingers and went in farther and hit something Castiel could only describe as a nebula inside his body. Dean pulled his fingers out and positioned himself between Cas's legs. Dean swallowed Castiel's moan with a kiss as he leaned forward and buried himself inside his lover.

He pumped slowly, rocking his hips as he tried to control himself. It was taking all he had not to just completely ravish the angel. Wrapped around him, Cas had his head thrown back and was clenching the sheets. Both of their bodies were lightly sheened with sweat and Dean licked a stripe from the top of Cas's chest to his neck, which elicited more than a few shivers.

"Dean," Cas managed to groan, "More."

Dean swore and sped up, his thrusts becoming shallower. Castiel writhed and panted as his world broke apart in a white light. His hands fluttered ineffectually on the bedspread, his own cock trapped between the friction of their stomachs and leaking profusely. When he felt himself getting close, Dean reached between them and began stroking Cas's pulsing member. Castiel cried out in a heavenly plea as he spilled himself once again over their chests. Dean felt the muscles clench around him and let go, coming hard inside his lover. "Dean. Dean. Dean." Castiel's voice was barely a rasp whisper...

"DEAN!" came the deep voice again. Dean opened his eyes to see Sam staring at him with wide eyes and a furrowed eyebrow usually only reserved for his greatest Bitchfaces. "What the hell? You've been moaning 'Cas' for over an hour now. It's really freaking me out." Sam stood up and walked with his bag to the door. "I'll... just let you clean up then and I'll see you in the car?" he said as he left, pulling the door closed with a slam behind him.

Dean looked down at himself where he'd obviously had his first wet dream in what, like thirteen years? He groaned and rubbed his eyes, then stood to go hop in the shower.

heh. pretty good for a first draft of my first official slashfic, eh? Tell me what you think I could improve upon. ^_^


End file.
